Scars
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: Xavier helps mutants, even the ones who are afraid of him. What happens when Logan runs into one of the mutants Xavier is helping and finds out some interesting things about her.
1. Chapter 1

**So I could tell you to review and not flame but i have terrible luck to the point where you would only flame if you reviewed so if I tell you then you'd just yell at me and folks always yell at me about one thing or another...I'm not crazy. Someone whose not crazy doesn't have to tell people that shes not crazy. Well most crazy people don't talk to themselves...shut up! You're crazy not me! Who::looks around the room, glares at the dog::**

* * *

_10 years ago,_

**1996 February 9, 10:51 PM**

A gun fired, the shot echoed outside the room of an old building seconds before the ten SWAT team members rushed into the hotel room where a 12 year old girl held a gun tightly over a body covered with bullet holes as her clothes and any skin that showed were covered in blood.

"I-I di-did-n't d-d-o it" she said, her mouth still open after speaking. Staring blankly at the policemen who were pointing rather large guns at her, her grip tightened as she pointed the gun at them. Her arms began to shake as the room stared spinning causing her to fall to the ground. Quickly one of the SWAT members rushed over to her, pressing her face against the ground he harshly snapped the hand cuffs over her wrists.

As he pulled her up he noticed the blood dripping onto the floor that came from her body, it began to make him wonder, _"what did this man do to her?"_

"Chris! Look alive!" another policeman yelled at him as the others were trying to keep the man on the floor alive. "John's gonna take her outside," the other policeman named John stood in front of him.

Passing the girl to him, he noticed that his uniform was coated in blood, the dark red liquid was soaked into the black cloth.

"Forget her, shes mutant, so ya shouldn't be worried bout her." A police officer said to him causing him to shake it off and to get back to his work.

"Yeah, its forgotten" he replied_  
_

* * *

_3 years ago_

**2004 June 27, 3:09 PM**

"_You'll like it at the school, plus its the summer so there aren't many students around." _Xavier explained telepathically to the young adult that sat in back of the car with him as Ororo was driving the car.

Ororo didn't know what to think of the girl, she was around her age but didn't look very happy, the girl was quiet, not saying a thing as Xavier choose to talk to telepathically to her, linking Ororo in the telepathic conversation so she would be able to speak to the newest guest.

"_And there won't be for the next month or so" _Storm said, joining in as she pulled onto the block.

"_I don't think I should be going to this school." _She finally spoke for the first time around Storm, surprising the only woman since her voice sounded scared, like someone much younger.

The red headed woman show no signs of any mutation as her red hair was long and unchanged, as she wore a rather large jacket over a tight gray shirt along with black jeans that lightly covered her shoes.

It was summer, hot, not a time when most people wore heavy clothes like those.

"_Actually professor, is there a way that I could not stay at the school? I'm sorry but its not my style to around people, or anyone, I'm dangerous."_ She asked, explaining her question. She knew she couldn't keep quiet for too long and had to talk no matter how much she had been told not to in the past. It was true, she was as far from Xavier as she could be, which would even surprise magneto.

"_You're not dangerous, we'd never hurt you its a very nice school with a pool and tons of things to do there. Trust me, you'd like it" _Storm answered causing a moment of complete silence.

"Shes right, I wouldn't have invited you to the school if I didn't believe you would like it there." Xavier said out loud, keeping a cool calm tone as he spoke.

"_Its very nice of you to invite me to your school but I haven't been outside in 8 years, I just don't think I would be able to handle it. Maybe another time"_ Xavier listened to her as he took notice that she seemed be even more afraid of him then she was earlier.

"I understand. Where would you like to be dropped off? Or if you want to stay somewhere, I own a few arcs of land around my school, we could build you a small cabin and you could possibly stay there" Xavier recommended, thinking of the woods and the idea of a cabin out there.

She nodded, not really having anything to say. _"That sounds nice"_

* * *

_One year_ after Jean, Scott, and Professor Xavier's funeral, they return, without Jean. Which caused pain to those who still choose to be at the school. Including Logan who had been able to move on, and heal as Scott calls it.

**2007 May 26, 10:25 AM**

The red headed 23 year old woman, who lived barely inside the Xavier Institute land borders, rolled over in bed, taking the covers with her as she rolled next to the wall. The cabin she had built wasn't what Xavier had expected it would be but was glad that she was able to build it with her so called gifts. She was alone nearly everyday of the week, and she liked it that way, she was always someone who liked being alone but hated the idea of actually killing herself. Suicide was something her father had called a loser's way out and probably the only thing she learned from him beside that all men were jerks and untrustworthy assholes. Since mens had always caused her trouble, she didn't want to date, or get married, or have children of her own, all three involved at least one guy and she wasn't going to get anywhere near any guy.

But there was one man that she wouldn't expect to change all she thought of guys, and a few others that she wouldn't expect to trust.

There were scars all over her body, one of which ran from her middle finger to her shoulder as a similar one was on her other arm. Another looped twice above her belly button. Possibly the most painful pair were the ones that went up to her eye brow as the other went to the bone. Both looked deep as if someone had literally cut as far into her eye as possible.

A small headset was over her ear as it began to beep.

"_Why did I hav' t' play mailman for a old lady who can't leave her house?"_ He asked himself, groaning as he saw the cabin that was still a good walk away. The wooden log cabin stood pretty much in the middle of nowhere surrounded by strange objects and trees as there was nearly no sign of human life other then the girl. The young woman was standing in the door way of the cabin, apparently waiting for him. She wasn't what he expected from someone who wouldn't live at the school itself.

"_Thats weird, a wolfman without a name" _she said as she watched him though her glasses as she stood in loose blue jeans with a white tank top and a dark blue button up over. There wasn't a single scar on her body other then the one over her eye.

Logan walked up to her, eying her as she harshly glared at him._"What did I do to her?" _He asked himself, trying to remember if he'd ever seen her face before.

"Heres your mail, plus the newspaper" he said putting the pair of envelops and the newspaper into her hands. She simply took them inside then slammed the door, pretty loud in his face.

"Hey! Ya could at least say thanks!" He yelled at the door, banging a few times. She opened the door only to place a sticky note on his forehead with a blank expression, before slamming the door, once again in his face, causing the note to fall to the ground.

Growling with anger, he kicked the door down then entered the room quickly and grabbing her, harshly then placing her against the wall. She just looked at the wall behind him, a slight frown on his face as his grip tightened on her arms. Raising her leg to kick him again, he pressed his leg against hers, making it unable for her to move. Then out of nowhere, her wrist hit the wall, braking her watch on contact. The woman he thought to be holding changed to her real self in her shorts like underwear and a sports bra as her body was covered with scars.

"Woah" he let go of her, letting the girl fall to the ground.

"Sorry" she said, placing her hands on the ground to hold herself up as her eyes didn't look up at him. "Just don't get folks mad" he said a bit harshly to her, taking noticing that she was still on the ground in front of him.

"Yes" she said before he turned to leave, he looked back as he heard a thud. Her body laid peacefully on the floor, guessing that she had been in a lot of pain he walked back to her, looking at her, she was completely out.

_"Logan, could you possibly bring her back to the school?" _Xavier asked him telepathically.

He sighed, scooping her up in his arms and began back to the school with the young woman in his arms. _"Whatever happened to the guy who scared kids an' picked up chicks? Oh yeah, he gave it all up to become a super hero the world hates." _Logan thought to himself, he really was getting soft.

* * *

_12:04 PM_

Glaring at the kind doctor, the red head pulled her legs to her body.

She had just woken up after being given some medication by Hank and Moira to help her body, when Moira left, she was alone in the room with them and it wasn't something she liked. Logan couldn't help but chuckle since she seemed to hate Hank just if not more then she hated him. "I'm not going to hurt you" he explained giving a soft smile.

She turned her head looking away from both of them.

"She don't trust you fuzzy" she nodded, surprisingly agreeing with him.

"Faith, this is Moira and Hank McCoy, they're both highly trained doctors as well as teachers here. And this is Logan, hes our PE teachers. You can trust them" Charles Xavier said, entering the room to join the other men with Moira. _"Why should I trust them! They might've hurt someone!"_ She yelled at him mentally, knowing he had heard her, as well as Logan and Hank.

"Faith, I've never hurt anyone without a reason" Hank said in his defense watching as she grabbed a blanket off the table and walked into the elevator. _"Where have i heard that before."_ She thought, noticing that Logan had opened the door just in time to sneak in with her. "I was goin' up too" he said, explaining.

There was a moment of complete silence between the two as she played with the blanket turning it into some ripped jeans then quickly put on the jeans. "Here" he said, pulling off his red jacket. She just raised eye brow at it "just wear it, then at least ya won't be goin' around the place in your bra" he said, before she took the jacket.

"Thanks" she said quietly, slipping it on, she wasn't exactly sure what to think of him.

* * *

"Remember that man 11 years ago who had locked himself, his daughter and his friends in a hotel room for 6 weeks?" Xavier asked the two doctors.

"He was something else, he had killed his friends and nearly killed his daughter."

"It made her a mute and someone unable to be around other people" Xavier replied.

"You don't mean that shes his daughter?" Moira asked, knowing it couldn't be true since the girl couldn't have been a mutant but there was a chance for anything.

"She is his daughter, and a very gifted mutant." Xavier stated clearly, a tad more interested in what was going on between Logan and Faith.

"What are her powers exactly?" Moira asked.

"Shes a genius that can bring anything she draws to life with a touch of a finger. Able to create nearly anything she sets her mind to" he explained.

"Thats why he was able to be rich, he was forcing her to make it for her" Hank thought out loud. "She doesn't trust Logan, she fears him" he continued.

"Ya know you can talk, I ain't gonna hurt ya or anything if ya do" he said, shortly glancing at her. "Kay, I know" she replied returning the silence between them.

When the elevator dinged, she took one step forward then crashed to the floor only to be caught by Logan at the last second. Any student around was now looking at Logan as he held her body up, a pair of students were whispering about the scene before Logan grunted and pushed the down button. Looking at her as he leaned back he sighed.

_I'd probably look like ya without my healing factor._ He thought, not sure what to do with her.

* * *

**Well I gotta go do some wonderful community service, so bye. An' since you're at the bottom of the page anyways you could just take a minute to review. I'll thank you and everything if you do so why not? Exactly, oh yeah, have to go, bye.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Icydragon14, thexheartxbroken, those two rock cause they like reviewed and if you wanna rock then you should review too. Thats it. **

**Read away** **but you might wanna use google translate for the parts in french.**

* * *

_19 years ago,_

**1988 May 5, 3:38 AM**

"I can't stand being here with you!"

"You've been with me for eight years! You couldn't 've decided this a bit earlier?"

"You weren't a complete jackass then!"

"You could die for all I care" the two so called parents screamed at each other. They always argued, they always fought, it was so likely to happen that their kids were used to hiding in the closet or the tree house, when their father got home from work. Every once in a while, the woman would just shoat at him in French, making the only people in the household who understood being her too children and herself.

The black haired boy was reading a comic book as a small flashlight was in his mouth, he seemed to be around ten, having a very serious but still confused look in his blue eyes as he attempted to tune out his so called parents. His four year old sister was cuddled up next him, fast asleep as a similar pair of headphones were over her own ears. They were definitely brother and sister as they both had the exact same eye color.

The closet door flew open with a bang, causing the girl to wake up, looking at her father. He grabbed the boy by his collar then basically throw him at his mother. She held the boy tightly, not wanting to leave him or for him to leave her.

"Hes your son and shes my daughter, you take 'im and I'll take her. If ya come back then I'll make sure you'll never see her again." He said harshly, he showed signs of being drunk and party sick or even tired. But none of it seemed to matter as his wife stood within feet of him, tear less as she held her son in her arms.

"Speak woman!" He yelled at her.

"Fine," she replied, turning to leave as her daughter stood up and headed towards her "Mama" the girl said, running into a hard object that seemed to send her flying back against the wall.

"Mama_"  
_

* * *

**2007 May 27, 8:25 AM**_  
_

_Five letter word for Medication, Pills_ Scott thought as he worked on his crossword puzzle, what else did he have to do? No girlfriend, plus no classes on the weekend. For some reason he was still alive while she had died, it seemed pretty pointless that he would, which made him rather depressed. He'd talk to Xavier and Storm most days expect Storm had gone back to Africa while Xavier had students that needed the training of their powers, something that was much more important then him. It wasn't easy for him to keep going, but he was alive so he would just keep living. No matter how painful it was.

"Scooter" Logan said, walking into the kitchen like nothing had ever been wrong, like everything was fine, or at least fine to him. Maybe he just didn't care, no one really understood him much but he didn't seem to ever want anyone to understand.

"Yeah," he answered his eyes looking up at the red colored Logan.

"Xavier wants ya t' go into the woods,"

"What for?"

"Some kid lives out there an' somethin' happened last night" he liked the girl but he wasn't suppose to like her, and it couldn't hurt to send Scooter out to get his feelings hurt.

Scott looked at him, believing that he was partly crazy and just sighed, getting up. "Yeah" he blankly replied.

"Scott, can you wear your visors, instead of your glasses?" Xavier asked as he entered the dinning room in his wheelchair, looking briefly at Logan his eyes fall back on Scott who seemed confused. "The woman, Faith Young, she made your visors. Along with your glasses and I believe something new this morning.

* * *

She just sat there, looking at the pile of ashes that was once her home, well her second home. _What did I do wrong? Cooper just ain't as good as it used to be, maybe I should've made it out of that structural steel or whatever its called. That stuffs pretty good._ She sighed, looking at the note in her hand. It was only by pure luck that she hadn't been there for it, Hank and Charles thought it'd be best if she stayed there for the night. If she hadn't fainted that lost time then she would've been killed.

_STOP USING YOUR POWERS TO HURT HUMANS, MUTANT! _The note said in large bolded letters. She hadn't been out in the real world much but she knew that she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Oh well, I can make it again" she said to herself, putting her hands behind her back to hold her up as she looked up, lightly hitting something behind her. Blinking, she stared up at Scott who was surprised to see her starring at him. Her face began to turn a light red before she lowered her head and moved away from him.

_Why am I blushing?! Hes not bad looking, kind of cute...no! I swore off boys, guys, men, all the above! So why am I acting like this. I don't like him, I don't like him, gag, I do like him! Just tell yourself that you don't and you won't, thats all. _

Scott just looked at her, she did have the same red hair as Jean did, but it seemed to be less brushed though as if she didn't use shampoo on her hair, or even care for it. While her black and smoky black clothes were rather odd, her shirt was five times as big as it should've been as her pants were just as big, then her jacket was ripped a few times and shorter then the shirt.

"Hey, I heard you made my visors, well, thanks" He said with a light smile, he really did owe her for it.

She nodded, looking away from him before pulling a small long box from her pocket.

Sighing, she figured what the heck and decided to speak. "Heres the new version, they're contacts. Since they hold back your power enough to control it, then it'd be best if only used in emergences otherwise it'd be a waste" she explained, speaking clearing with a light French accent that only showed when she spoke a good sentence or two at a time. Standing up, she kept her back to him only so that she could light the paper on fire then let the ashes fall to the ground.

"So its just for x men related emergences?"

"Unless you want glowing red eyes all day and a change of braking a wall, then basically."

"Na, I think I'll just save them for emergences" he replied, looking around for the first time, quickly noticing the pile of ashes from the cabin. "What happened?"

"I just left something on inside my cabin and it caught fire, no big deal" she answered shoving her hands into her pockets then continuing on.

He looked at her, was she even human, to say that she didn't care about it and to just brush it off as nothing, it made him wonder had she lost someone important to her, was she just depressed over the past. Or was it just something that had caused her to harden "obliviously it was very important to you."

"Nothing in there was important to me so I can just remake it." She sighed, walking forward, away from him.

"Yeah well, Xavier thinks it'd be best if you to stay at the school till its rebuild or something like that."

"Okay, tell him I'll met with him in an hour" she replied, glancing back at him.

"Bye then" he said, heading back to the school.

"Yeah bye" she quietly said in return.

Walking over to the ashes, using her foot, she moved the ashes around till she slowly stepped onto it then continued to the center. Looking around before she began to dig into the pile, looking for something.

"What are you lookin' for? Maybe I can help?" Rogue said walking towards her, she hadn't noticed her before and just shrugged before standing up, just looking at the other woman.

"I'm serious, I can actually help ya" she continued towards her.

Faith just looked at her before turning and running away.

Rogue was just left standing there in the ashes.

She leaned against the tree trunk, crying as she tried to breath.

"Aucune raison de pleurer, faith, je suis ici pour vous." A young man said before sitting down beside her and her quickly hugging him. "Ne me laissez pas, svp ne me laissent pas" she begged before he held her.

"Je serai toujours ici pour vous" he replied, holding her.

J'ai besoin de vous pour me faire quelque chose" he asked her, softly saying the words into her ears.

"Quelque chose," She answered, holding onto him still.

"Me fais un contrôleur d'esprit" he asked, a sly smile across his face, before placing a kiss on her forehead then whispering. "Ces personnes sont les personnes horribles, séjour loin d'eux. Elles blessent la maman et veulent nous blesser, svp n'obtiennent pas n'importe où près d'elles. Restez loin de Logan, Scott, Rogue et principalement de professeur Xavier." He pulled away from her but she just went with him, holding onto him. "I'll be back, don't worry" he said softly, stroking her hair.

"Kay, but remember to come back, cause you said you'd come back" she said, pulling away from him then wiping away the tears.

"I will, stop crying kid" he patted her on the head with a smile before turning and heading in the opposite direction of the school, further into the woods.

"Mind control" she said to herself before gathering rocks to build this so called mind control object.

* * *

_**6:51 PM**_

Logan sighed, he was getting tired of this. Putting his hands into his leather jacket pockets, he walked outside to where the cabin had once stood. It was night time so no one should have been outside, the students were currently gathering for supper.

He froze for a second at the site before continuing. Faith was sitting against a tree as she wore a pair of goggles and worked on a small object on her hand.

"Hey Faith, ya can come to the school, Xaviers' got a room for ya."

She just continued working, pretending he wasn't there as he just watched her for a second. "Dinner 's ready if ya want some otherwise, bye" he said before going back to the school. Her eyes were fixed on the finger tip sized object on her finger.

_I will complete this object and make it perfect, I'd do anything to see you again. _

She thought, continuing to make the object in peace as she waited for his return.

The door to the school briefly opened before being slammed. "Hey kid, back already?" Logan asked, lightly scaring Rogue as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "Yeah, well, I found the mutant that Xavier wanted and he agreed to comin' back with me" she explained before the door opened again. This time to a cajan with red on black eyes as he rubbed his nose. He was soaking wet as he entered the school.

"That wasn't very nice chere" he said kindly, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Well, swamp rat, that wasn't very nice either" she replied.

Logan personally moved his arm from her then pulled her away from him, towards the kitchen.

"The rooms are up stairs" Logan said, continuing with her.

* * *

**Google translate sucks! It didn't translate the stuff right so I just translated it...  
**

"No reason to cry, Faith, I am here for you."

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me"

"I will be always here for you" 

"I need you to do something to me... "

"Anything"

"Make me a mind controller"

"These people are the horrible people, stay far from them. They hurt mom and want to hurt us, please don't go anywhere close to them. Stay far from Logan, Scott, Rogue and mainly of professor Xavier" 

**If you actually read this then why don't ya review? I know I said before but it bothers me that **65 **people read it or checked it out, and only 2 reviewed! Then one of the guy/gal who added this story to their alert didn't even review! (So I could just keep yelling at you but that'd be mean so I won't and whatever)**

**(What was I going to say) Oh yeah**

**The next chapter should be out around monday, depending on if I can get my ideas together or if I spend my weekend at a friend's house/working on another story (hopefully if that happens its like Daughter or The Animal Speaking Gal otherwise it'd be a waste) **

**Bye! **

PS Check out Tales From the Future if you're actually reading this


	3. Chapter 3

**not even 2000 words...its late...and I suck at fight scenes...so sue me, i had a busy week **

* * *

1996 March 28. 9:34 am 

"160 cuts" the doctor said to Xavier as she put her hands into the pockets of her white coat. "Since the cuts are healing, I wouldn't surprised if she was out of here and in a foster house by the time she's 17 or possibly 15. Depending on how soon she wants to." the doctor said, pausing for a moment.

"She won't allow anyone to go anywhere near her, so we might not be able to help her for quite some time." She had heard that the girl was in a lot of pain and offered her help after several of the other doctors had failed but at this point she felt like she was going to fail too. "Her grandparents won't talk to her, then her mother and brother can't be found. They might be dead but no one knows." She continued, "the police went though her house, a young boy was found dead. He has no records and was missing most of his skin along with a bullet though his head." Walk beside Xavier, she continued down the hallway, stopping at a large window.

Inside the room was a bed and a door on the other side. There was no sign of the girl since she sat in the corner, softly crying to herself. She wore jean shorts with a white t shirt as her red hair was messy and touched her shoulders.

"May I speak to her?" Xavier asked, surprising her. "Sure, be careful though, if you give her the chance then she might just kill you" she said, offering her last advice to him before unlocking the door for him.

Entering the room, he gave her a soft smile before the door closed.

"Hello, I'm Charles Xavier" he said to her as she just turned her head, not wanting to look at him. _"I'm a telepath too, its a way of speaking to people when they can't speak or a way of helping them without saying anything at all."_ He said directly to her mind from his own.

She didn't want to speak and didn't, her trust had been broken too many times before. _"You don't have to say anything about what happened just tell me about your mother."_

"_My mother? Why do you want to know about her?" _The accent in her voice was light but definitely there as her voice sounded scared and worried.

"_You must have spoken to others about what happened there, I don't see the point in telling me what happened." He explained. _

"_My mom was from Paris she never finished school there and came to America with my dad. She'd paint during most of her free time. And wouldn't leave the house unless it was to go somewhere with my father." _

"_What would she paint?" _

"_Sometimes she'd this tower in Paris or these big buildings. Otherwise it'd be of my grandparents and my brother and me" _she said, looking at him as the paintings came to mind. One was of the Eiffel tower standing in front of the sunset, another was of the Gare du Nord (North Station in English) as several others were of her grandparents with her brother when he was younger.

"_Did you ever go to Paris?" _

"_Nope" _

"_Do you speak French?"_

"_Yes"_

"_How much?"_

"_As much as I know in english"_

"_What was your brother's name?"_

"_Mathis"_

"_What was he like?"_

"_He was fun! He'd always find something for us to do when we were home alone" _She said with a faint smile as she looked at him. "He was the greatest" without realizing it she'd said that last part out loud that was when her real accent began to show.

"What would you guys do?"

She looked after from him, "we'd play inside or draw. Otherwise we would play in the backyard."

"What was your house like?"

"It was small and I shared a room with my brother. There was a garage with boxes and a bunch of people were always in the basement."

"What kind of people?"

"Mostly guys who were close friends of my dad's. Sometimes their girl friends' would come over too."

The doctor on the other side of the window was listening to every word. A bit amazed that after a year she was talking to someone.

* * *

**May 30, 2007. 11:59 am**

"Listen bub, ya need t' find someone else to guard her," Logan said harshly. "Cause she freaks m' out an' I don't want anythin' to do with her. She ain't seen t' wanna t' have anythin' t' do with me either."

"Jeez Logan, don't ya think you're being a tad harsh?" Rogue asked him, as she stood in the doorway for a second.

"Shes going to go though a treatment at the moment and hasn't eaten or taken any of her medication." Xavier explained.

"Is she okay?"

"Shes just a bit unstable,"

"Then how 'bout Pete, Ororo and me?" She asked, even though she only met the girl once, it was enough to help her, even if she was powerless.

Xavier sighed, "okay, but be careful, if it comes down to it, you have permission to bring her back here at all costs."

Rogue left the room just as Charles was sending a message to Pete and Ororo, explaining.

She was starting to really worry about it, he sounded dead serious when he was speaking.

"Think we'll have to actually fight her about this?" She asked Ororo as the three headed for the woods.

"Hopefully not" Ororo answered, starting to wonder herself.

They continued, noticing that she was messing with something in her hands as the screen's light showed on her face.

Faith stood up, looking at them, her eyes staying on Rogue.

_"Stay far from Logan, Scott, Rogue"_ she remembered her brother saying.

"Shes a grown woman, shouldn't we just let her come to school when she's ready?"

"Well, she can't take care of herself, thats the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that I'm still a kid after nearly killing my father." Faith said, holding a gun to the back of Ororo's head as she stood on a hover-disc.

"Faith, we're not gonna hurt you" Ororo said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"My dad's friends' always told me that, I just sucked it up and took the punishment" she said in response. "But we've never-" "Everybody look forward or else" she yelled cutting Marie off as the gun trigger pulled back, only needing a push of a button for her to really be a murder.

The Pete and Marie turned and looked forward as a small object was placed on the back of Ororo's neck. The gun dropped to the ground where she left only to see Pete jump at her, the hover-disc pushed Pete up into the air as she placed her hand on the ground to support herself and the disc.

Pete began to fall as she sped off ahead of them. Ororo quickly changed then increased the wind around them, sending Pete directly at her then the wind around her began to push her back towards him.

BANG!

Faith flew back into Pete hard in the chest causing her to fall to the ground shortly afterwards.

"Is she okay?" Rogue asked, seeing that she was still on the ground, completely out, she placed her hand on her forehead.

Faith quickly grabbed her wrist, just holding it at first then felt forced to let go as Rogue's powers began to return, draining her life force.

Rogue dropped to the ground, unable to move at first then when Pete took a step closer to her she screamed. "Shut up" she said, holding her head with her fingers behind her ears. Visions of people hurting her, being beaten, guns, and other things that she would've rather not known about.

* * *

**1996 February 9, 10:49 PM**

"Fire the gun" the man in front of her ordered.

"What?" She asked, confused before having the gun roughly placed in her hand.

"Point it then fire it at me" he ordered.

"I'm not allowed to hurt you" she replied, still confused about his order.

He grabbed her wrist, forcing both her hands to hold the gun then to point it at himself. "If you don't then I will" he explained.

* * *

**1989 December 9, 5:30 AM **

Her head was pressed against the floor due to the duck tape that held her head as her arms had been taped to her back which had also been duck taped to the floor along with her legs, stopping her completely from moving.

There was something going on outside the closet as she could see though the small slot in the door that several of her father's friends were over, and they didn't want to be bothered by a five year old.

* * *

**1993 July 4, 7:08 AM **

"Listen, its punishment for being bad, if you had just been good then it never would've happened" he held the gun inside her mouth then against her cheek. Tears were running down her cheek, seconds before closing her eyes.

"That'd be cheatin' sweetheart, gotta keep your eyes open" he ordered her, watching as she opened her eyes to his. Then as he pulled the trigger the gun just clicked.

His eyes went back to the gun and he pulled it out of her mouth to point it at the wall before throwing it at it. "Shitty thing"

* * *

**2007 May 30, 1:01 PM**

"Marie, we're not going to-" "shut up" Rogue screamed.

Faith looked at her, feeling dizzy as she reached up and placed a small object on her forehead. Pressing the button, the small red light turned on and she fell backwards.

"I'm sorry, she should be fine" Faith said slowly standing up as her body was weak. "Pete, take Marie," Ororo calmly ordered him. "Will you be able to go by yourself?" She asked, waiting as Pete picked Marie up before walking over to her.

"Yeah, I should" she answered, following Pete back to the school with Ororo next to her. "Charles said that you haven't been taking your medication, why?"

"My brother came here the other day and wanted me to make something so I did."

Ororo looked at her, it was the first time she had seen her scars since most of the time she covered herself with thick clothes. There were mostly large ones across her back along with smaller ones that led her eyes from one to another scar. Quickly, she caught up to Faith and began to walk beside her.

"Your brother?"

She nodded, putting her hands into her pockets.

"Its possible that the memories might stay in her mind since this was her first time to this level" Xavier said, his hands were on both sides of Rogue's head as she laid on the table in pain.

"Couldn't you just heal her mind" Ororo asked, looking at him then at her student and teammate.

"I tried" he replied sadly, his eyes unable to move from her.

Faith looked between them "then heal my mind then she can just touch me" she said, getting Hank, Ororo, Pete and Xavier's attention.

"Then it'd be similar to going though the whole rehab," Hank said, agreeing to the idea.

"Too much of your mind may get into her mind but it maybe the only way." Xavier looked at her, she was scared. She had never let him touch her or any guy out of her free will, but she didn't like the idea of someone going though what she had gone though.

"Would that help her" Pete asked.

"Faith hasn't been able to forget or move on from what her father did to her, and if the memories stay in her mind she'll be at the same state. Rogue didn't directly go though it so giving her the rehab would be pointless."

"_Its really the only way" _she thought.

"_Not quite, but it would help both of you"_ Xavier told her telepathically.

"_What are you talking about? She's all that matters at the moment! You can help me later!"_

Faith looked up at him, the look on his face wasn't what she expected as he placed his hands on both sides of her head.

Faith just glanced at the others, she looked at them before walking over to Rogue and placing her hand her arm.

"What happened" Rogue asked as Faith moved her hand into her pocket. "Nothin' you're fine" Faith said with a light smile.

"Yeah I guess I am" Rogue said, rubbing the side of her head.

"Told ya" Faith said to her.

* * *

**Monday and Tuesday (11 & 12) I'm gonna be busy but i'm not doing much the rest of the week so I'll shoot to post the next chapter somewhere between Wednesday and Friday. And it won't be what you expected.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still not sure if i want her to end up with Logan or Scott or no one but I know where I'm going so yeah, read it then maybe you can review an' tell me who you want her to end up with. That seems to show a lot during this chapter. And don't yell at me for my bad romance, i've never really kissed a guy so i don't have any idea how to write romance. So then my buddy (elementalwolf00) wrote the scene in. Its...way better then I had it, kind of scary that it was that good.  
**

* * *

**2007. June 12, 8:42 AM**

"_Scott, is it possible that you could wake up Faith this morning?"_

"_Sure"_ Scott answered, pulling on his jeans as he headed for Faith's bed room. The door was unlocked allowing him to enter as she slept in bed. The room was larger then Scott's even though it was for one person since Xavier had wanted her to feel safe and free at the school. It was pretty clean, as only a towel and a pair of shoes next to some socks were on the floor. The desk had a few objects that looked broken as her clothes were in the closet and a few papers were on the night stand along with a pair of glass.

The clear glasses got his attention as they reminded him of his own, then continued to the bed.

"Hey, wake up" he said quietly, she continued to sleep as he spoke, he wasn't used to waking someone up other then possibly Jean. The white blanket was over her as she wore loose red and black stripped shorts with a white tank top, showing her belly button.

Standing next to the bed he gently shook the bed, not waking her.

_Theres something different about her _he thought before leaning close to her to see that the scar over her eye had began to heal. Her skin was more clearer as her red hair had become more like Jean's and nice. A few of her bangs had been braided together, most likely done by Kitty or one of the girls. Her skin didn't appear to have any acne or ever have any, as her eyes brows weren't thin but not thick, her face wasn't bony yet her jaw bone was clear.

Glancing at her eyes, he knew she was fast asleep before slowly running a pair of fingers down her arm, her skin was smooth and soft, it was tanner, she seemed to have a natural tan.

As his fingers trailed her side she smiled, then lightly giggled, he raised an eye brow then went over the spot again only to hear her giggle louder. He didn't expect to hear her laugh as a faint smile was across his lips.

She turned in her bed to look at him, for a moment without realizing that he was actually in her room. A light red found its way across her face as she looked at him and he looked back, dropping her smile she just blankly stared at him.

_Her eyes look like shes in pain, like shes lonely_ he thought, unsure of what to do.

_Why is he just looking at me? Does he want something? Does he need me to build him something?_ She asked herself, not having any idea why he was in her room.

"Xavier told me to wake you up" he said blankly before she rolled over in bed again, with her back to him. "Well I'm wake" she replied, pulling the covers close to her face.

"Okay then, bye" he said as he began to walk towards the door.

She sat up in bed, saying "wait," he turned to face her and the blush returned. "Tell me what you think of the glasses on the nightstand" she asked as he picked up the glasses.

"Xavier told me that you can only see red so I started to work on a pair that you could see what everyone sees." She explained, watching as he raised the glasses up, thinking that they were the same ones he always wore expect for a light change in the feel.

"I like 'em" he said before thanking her and leaving the room.

_Why do I get like that around him? Do I have a crush on him? He is cute but if he knew anything about me then he wouldn't like me, guys are jerks anyways. I don't believe that I was thinking about a guy! Jeez I'm getting soft.._

**2007. June 21, 7:19 PM**

"What" Faith asked, noticing that Logan was looking at her from across the dinning room table.

"Nothin'" he replied harshly before putting a piece of stake in his mouth.

"Then why do you keep looking at me" she asked, glaring at him as he glared back.

To him she seemed to be a completely different person. Her scars had healed, and she moved into the school. Jubilee and Kitty had been trying to get her into more brighter clothes that showed more then her clothes usually did but some of them, she liked. She was teaching French part time, while also working on upgrading the defense of the school along with the danger room. Xavier would talk to her and she seemed to be fine, the rehab that she had went though worked, even if it was only been a few seconds. Now, she was a completely normal mutant, and could fit in like she should have.

"You're just in the way of what I was really lookin' at" he yelled in his defense. Looking back she saw nothing but a wall behind her and raised an eye brow at the empty chair.

She glared at the chair before finishing her plate and taking it into the kitchen then cleaned her plate before setting it in the dish washer. One of the three that she had recently built and placed in the kitchen.

"Ya realize that he likes you" Jubilee said, walking into the kitchen. "No he doesn't, hes just being annoying" Faith leaned against the counter then pulled a object out of her pocket to work on.  
"What if he did like ya? Would you like him back" Jubilee asked leaning against the counter next to her. "Depends" she answered.

"If a guy likes you then it doesn't depend on nothing" Kitty said, joining Jubilee in trying to find out the dirt on the two. "For me it depends on a lot of stuff."

"So then what are you working on" she asked, "its suppose to recover lost memories." She looked up from the object, realizing the connection then forgot it and went back to work.

They looked between each other "so how long have you been crushin' on Logan?"

"I haven't been crushing on Logan!" She answered loudly.

They both looked at her, not believing.

Rogue watched them from the doorway, she still had her memories in her mind but all of them had nearly faded away along with the rehab, but the one thing that hadn't faded was what Faith had been thinking about before Xavier had given her the rehab.

"_Not quite, but it would help both of you"_ Xavier told her telepathically.

"_What are you talking about? She's all that matters at the moment! You can help me later!"_

_Faith looked up at him, the look on his face wasn't what she expected as he placed his hands on both sides of her head._

As if he had forced Faith into getting the telepathic rehab and somehow knew Rogue would go help her. In a way of everything falling into place when they wanted it to.

"Come on! You can tell us" Jubilee said, wanting to know the secret. "If you like him, we won't tell anyone" Kitty said.

"I don't like him," she answered, shoving the object into her pants' pockets. "Then why do you flirt with him?"

She looked at them "I flirt with him?"

"Oh yeah" "definitely" they answered.

"How am I suppose to know when I am and when I'm not"

The Cajun mutant pulled Rogue away "Remy thinks somethin's on chere's mind." He said, talking in third person as he spoke to her.

"Something" Rogue replied as the two began to walk around outside.

"What is it" he asked.

"I think Xavier isn't Xavier and that hes someone else" she answered, almost not believing herself.

"Who else could use Cerebo"

"Magneto and Mystique could pretend and Jean could, if she was still alive." She wasn't sure if it had just been how Faith had felt and how afraid she was or if it had actually been the truth, that he wanted Faith to go though the rehab that way and to put herself in that pain.

"Theres a lot 'f mutants out there chere, an' some of them could 've easily done that."

"Yeah but why? What for?" She asked him, suddenly feeling like her life was on the line for a moment.

"Maybe somebody wants her, ya said that Faith was able to build anything that she wanted so what if someone wants her for that."

Faith sighed as she walked to Xavier's office. She had been there more times then she wanted, but it wasn't a loss since she could trust him. He alway seemed to understand her more then she understood herself but she felt like she was missing something.

She walked inside to see that he was holding the phone "your brother is on the phone for you." He said softly, watching as she picked up the phone.

"This is Faith," she paused as her brother spoke over the phone.

"yeah,"

"yes,"

"thats me."

She bit her bottom lip "I understand but I don't think I'll be there" she answered the question before a short good bye and hanging up the phone.

"Bye professor" she said before leaving the office. She quickly walked out of the room, tears were beginning to form as she walked start into Logan after he had left his room. She stayed like that for a moment before looking at him with teary eyes and asking him "please punish me."

"What?" He asked, confused by the question.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore, I can't punish myself, so please," she said through a small stream of tears that burned simmering into her cheeks.

Logan looked at her sympathetically and walked closer to her, standing now in front of her. "Why? What could a kid like you do that is so bad eh?" He said as he eyes her body calmly.

"I killed my mother, she was sick, laying dead and I never once told her that I love her, I never...said goodbye," she said sadly and looked to him. "I should be punished, Logan..would you punish me..please," she begged, her hurt eyes gleamed into his own.

"Sure kid," he said and and took her hand, pulling her close to him. He forced his lips against her and felt her heartbeat rush beneath her chest.

In one move he pulled her into his room, her lips barely leaving his for even a second.

**2007. June 22, 8:21 AM **

Jubilee knocked on Logan's bedroom door. "What are you doing?" Kitty asked as Jubilee sighed.

"Professor Xavier said that he and Faith are taking the morning off, I was just wondering why?" She explained before going back to her banging on the door.

"Why don't you try Faith's room then? Shes a light sleeper," Kitty asked.

"I tried her room and she wasn't there" she answered before realizing who her friend was. "Why don't you walk in there," she asked.

"Thats Logan's room, I don't think I should go in there" she said, knowing that Logan would be pissed if he was up to something and she was bugging him.

"He won't mind, tell him I sent ya then what can he do?"

Kitty was interested in what he was up to then slowly walked straight though the wall then pulled Jubilee though. They looked at each other as they stood in front of Logan's bed where he slept with Faith cuddled up close to him.

They giggled then went back though the door. "Faith and Logan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they sang as they headed down stairs for their next class.

Rogue quickly caught up to them, "what are you two talking about?" She asked, giving them her full attention.

"Logan slept with Faith last night" Jubilee answered.

"Are you sure they didn't just sleep?"

"Yup" "They were in Logan's bed naked."

"No way" Rogue said, nearly not believing them.

"Yes way" Jubilee replied.

Faith looked at Logan, it was the first time he looked relaxed. She hit her forehead as she sat up, "I got class, shit" she said quietly before getting out of bed as quietly as possible. Logan turned, with his back facing her, _me and him just, just, we had sex! Rien! We slept together and we, I don't believe this!_ She grabbed her button up putting on the last piece of clothing then left the room only to wake up Logan.

He looked at the empty space then sighed, rolling out of the bed to take a shower.

_Nothin' more then a one night stand, get over it. She wanted punishment an' she got it, if ya don't talk 'bout then she won't get over it. _He kept telling himself before turning on the shower water.

Rogue, Kitty, and Jubi had been trying to get Faith into fashion and clothes but it wasn't her thing, it was something people were either into or not as she saw it and they saw it as all girl and guys were into fashion just didn't say they were.

She had to say that she actually liked the clothes Jubilee had left on her bed to wear. The white corset was different but likable as were the dark jean capris, making both a bit tight compared then how she expected, and she just loosened them. Slowly and softly she brushed her hair then pulled it back into a ponytail.

_Guess I should go to the funeral, can't really stick around here_ she thought before grabbing a black snap jacket and was about to leave the room before stopping at the glasses.

She made it for Scott, as if something inside her would do anything for him, she had to finish this before leaving for the funeral. She pulled a pair of rocks call diamond rubies out of the night stand then set them over the glass lenses, as her hands glowed she was able to push the diamonds into them, making the glass lenses clear and possibly able to allow Scott to see colors other then red.

She grinned that she was able to make them then headed out her bed room door to see Scott leaving his room.

"Hey" she yelled racing down the hallway to stop in front of Scott.

"Whats up Faith?" He asked, not hearing about what had happened between her and Logan.

She looked up at him before looking away a light blush across her face again. "My brother and my step siblings live in France so if you want to come then you can." She explained, nervous that she was asking him to go with her to France.

He was a bit surprised that she would ask him but going wouldn't be bad...


	5. Chapter 5

**1995 December 20, 11:42 AM**

Her sock slid back and forth as she tried to move. Her right leg wasn't moving at all and she wasn't sure why that was, or why she was crying but she couldn't stop.

"Daddy, daddy" she begged several times after waking up from being knocked out. The pain that she could feel was nothing she wasn't used to, nothing she hadn't felt before, most of the time, when she begged for her "daddy" no more pain would come and she wouldn't have to cry. Her sock was just too soft and the floor was too smooth, she was unable to push off anything then her toe snapped, tears were forming faster then ever as she crying.

Her eyes and her ears were covered by duck tape that was rapped around her head, then her hands had been tapped behind her back.

"Daddy, please" she begged again.

She would've screamed when she felt something slimy go up her neck if it hadn't been for the hand that was tightly over her mouth. Next his hand went up her arm then let the knife slid back down the sleeve.

The knife went down the other arm, cutting the fabric sleeve.

His hand moved off her mouth, the smell of whiskey was flowing up her nose, "I want you to moan" he quietly ordered her.

"What?" she asked, not knowing what he was asking.

Her body was lifted by her hands, the hard objects that were on her legs fell to the floor.

"Moan" he ordered again as he pressed his torso against hers then something below that on her private area.

Then out of nowhere something hit the back of his head and he dropped her only to be caught before she could fell to the ground.

His lifeless body laid there, the person who had saved her, pulled her close, holding her as he cut some of the duck tape from her ears.

"This'll hurt only a little bit, okay darling?" he felt her nod the sponged the tape, make it looser so he could just cut it off then pull it off slowly, cutting her hair so it was painless. When it came to her eyes, he soaked the area, and was able to pull it and over her head.

When she opened her eyes, she didn't know what to think then he hugged her. She looked at him, confused, she had never met him but by his blue eyes alone she knew she could trust him. His red hair was similar to hers just a bit darker as he wore a black shirt with camouflage jeans, which made him look younger then he was.

He took her into the kitchen and set her on the counter, "how do you feel?" he asked kindly, as he put soapy water to the cut, to clean it.

She shrugged, her leg was still pretty useless as both were nearly glued to the counter.

"Darling, you can talk to me," his words were soft and kind, she hadn't felt anyone like this in a long time. "My leg hurts and toe, and my tooth" she answered quietly.

"Then open your mouth" she opened it barely enough for him to see into, "really wide." This time she opened it wide enough for him to gently move her bottom lip down. There was a lot of blood coming from her gums as there were black areas.

"Stay right here and scream if you see someone" he ordered her before walking to the other room to get his bag. He set the bag down on the floor then pulled a banana out for her.

"Eat this, its soft so it won't hurt your teeth" he explained before peeling one side and handing it to her.

All of her ribs showed when he lifted her shirt to put a band aid over a cut.

"Darling, you're going to come with your dad, Johnny, for a while, then you can see your mom and your brother" he said before gently running a hand through her red hair.

* * *

**2007 June 22. 10:20 AM**

Faith's trip to visit her brother had turned into a mini vacation for a few of the older students. Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee and Faith were staying in one room as Bobby, Peter, Remy, and Scott in the other two rooms after drawing straws. They were on a boat ride there which would only take one or two days, and it was a pretty nice ride with a pool and all the above.

Kitty rolled over in bed, her arm slapped Jubilee's belly, waking her up followed by rolling over again letting her arm hit Rogue.

Jubilee and Rogue sat up, glaring at the sleeping Kitty before smiling evilly. Rogue quietly moved to let Jubi kick Kitty off the bed.

She just phased though the floor, causing the two girls to raise eye brows.

A scream came from below that sounded a lot like Kitty's voice as her feet could be heard as she ran across the wooden floor below.

"Then I'm going back to sleep" Jubilee said before pulling the blanket over to go back to sleep.

"Where'd Faith go?" Rogue asked, looking around and seeing Jubilee shake her head. She walked onto the porch where a beautiful view of the Atlantic ocean sat with the sun rising in the back.

Faith was sleeping in the lay out chair that was out there, barely still asleep in a black tank top and jean shorts as her red hair was wet. Though the chair was plastic, Rogue knew she was more comfortable there then in a bed with three other girls. She slid the door closed then leaned against the railing.

"Hey" she said, getting a look from the other woman.

"Hey" Faith replied.

"Do you want to continue our talk from earlier? Or would you rather just save it for when we get back?" She asked, sounding more like that teacher in charge then Faith.

Faith rolled over so her back was to Rogue. A few scares were still on her back as three finger nail like marks were near her shoulder.

"Is there anything to talk about?"

Rogue sighed, it wouldn't be easy to get anything out of her. "Just keep it quiet, nobody needs to know." Faith said quietly, "I won't but you shouldn't get him to do that kind of stuff."

"Next time I'll just-" "don't hurt yourself next time, don't ask anyone else to hurt you either. You don't need to be punished if you mess up." Rogue said, her words were soft even if they were rather cold.

"Shouldn't I be? Wasn't that why my dad was punishing me?" She asked, sitting up to look at her with her blue eyes.

Rogue just looked at her, not knowing the answer. "Even with some of your memories still in my mind I can't answer that." She said, giving her a thin soft smile. "Think about it for a bit, kay?" Faith just looked at her, confused by the idea. "Do ya want to continue what your father had started?" She asked, seeing Faith look away, understanding what she had meant.

Neither of them said something as a wave crashed against the ship below them. Everything seemed to go silent as the rough housing inside the room calmed down.

"I'm going to take a shower then get some breakfast, c ya" Rogue said, "bye" Faith replied, letting Rogue leave before curling back up to get some more sleep.

Kitty was now asleep with Jubilee as she had Jubilee in a loose head lock. They were both fast asleep with each other, something Rogue couldn't do.

She didn't say anything as she took a shower, turning on the battery powered radio as she did.

Remy was quiet, walking into the room and past the girls to where Faith was, glancing around before directly continuing outside.

"Wheres Rogue?" He asked as if he hadn't just asked where she was.

Faith raised an eye brow, "shes in the bathroom, taking a shower" she answered pointing to the nearly closed door.

He turned heading for the door, "thanks chere" he said as sweetly as ever.

She got up following him, "the door is the other way" she informed him, pointing to the still open door to the hallway.

He just pointed to the bathroom door.

"Non, non" she took his hand, beginning to led him away.

"You gave her that accent" he commented, still standing in the center of the room. "When she touched me she did gained all my knowledge of French...but she has lost it over the weeks...but I guess she still remembers some of it..."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two as they heard the shower water turn off.

"Well then" he smirked heading for bathroom door. "Hey" she grabbed his arm, pulling him back as his finger only brushed the door knob. He looked at her like she was crazy as she just looked back.

The door opened to Rogue in only a small towel, she was looking away from the two as Faith pulled Remy down to the floor and he was smart enough to grab whatever he could as he sent Faith to the floor and Rogue towel-less.

Rogue screamed and Peter, Scott and Bobby rushed into the room to the naked Rogue and the two on the floor. Jubilee and Kitty jumped at her second scream as they pushed the stunned boys out of the room and Remy was thrown out.

She was holding the towel to her body to cover what had been seen by everyone including the nervous girl who was leaning against the door.

"What just happened," Jubilee asked as she double checked the locked door.

"Remy just walked in here and" she paused, looking at the wooden floor. "He was trying to get a peek of Rogue in the shower..."

Jubilee being Jubilee couldn't live with the silence between them and hugged Faith like she was a cute teddy bear due to how she had said that. "Your voice is so sweet when you talk like that! Why don't you speak more like that?"

Faith raised an eye brow confused, "what do you mean?"

"Its how you speak! You sound way French! Your voice sounds like a little kid's! Its soo cute!" Jubilee said, hugging her tighter.

"Jubilee" Faith said softly in her cute little kid style of speaking as she looking up at Rogue, confused. Rogue just smiled back "Its okay, next time just kick him out of the room." She said with a smirk before getting her clothes out of her bag to get dressed.

Rogue was dressed first as she left to 'beat up a rat' before the others. Faith pressed her hands on her clothes, easily changing to jeans and a tank top with a light blue button up over as her hair had been brushed.

"Thats not fair" Kitty commented seeing a confused Faith.

"What?"

"Its not fair that you can just change your clothes in five seconds"

Faith understood now and placed her wallet in her back pocket then slipped her shoes on, "well you change your clothes in ten seconds without a chance of getting your underwear sown on the outside." She replied heading out for breakfast as she left the two others.

She pulled the glasses out of her pocket, they'd been changed to regular glasses when she realized that they wouldn't work well outside as sunglasses and might backfire outside.

"Maybe I should just change it back to the sunglasses frame, the glasses idea was kind of dumb" she thought out loud as she was focused on the glasses still in her hand.

"If they're not sunglasses then shouldn't they just be glasses?" Scott asked, scaring her which caused a smirk across his lips and her face to redden.

"Yeah well I was just thinking" she mentally kicked herself for talking out loud. "Where you headed?" She asked just to change the subject.

"Gonna go get something to eat then I'm going to go look around." He answered, seeing her nod, "What about you?"

"Breakfast then I guess I'll find something to do"

"Wanna eat together? That way we could find something together, afterwards."

She lightly smiled, "Do you always plan ahead?"

"I'm the team leader, planning ahead is my job."

"Think you'll stay team leader for the rest of your life?"

Scott stopped, he rarely thought that far ahead. Faith looked at him, stopping, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.."

"Its okay," he continued along with her, completely silent. "Because what we do is so dangerous I know I can't do it forever, but there isn't much I can do besides it. Thats why Charles had me continue being team leader when I came back."

"He had explained it to me when he asked me to join the team. He said that even though you were a guy, that I should be able to trust you the most. You knew what you were doing more then anyone else."

"I don't know about that, sometimes I feel like I'm just the captain of the soccer team."

"Then you realize that all your players are adults with gifts no other soccer team can compete with?" She said with a faint smile.

"Something like that"

* * *

**Sorry for it to just end like that but I just wanted to post it, get it up here before I switch to fictionpress. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be up before the end of the month and hopefully by then I would've edited this whole story. the next chapter will pick up later that night so not like you're missing anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometime in the near future. **

"I talked to my brother for a bit,"  
Logan raises an eye brow somewhat interested. "And?"

"He told me that I was better off not going to the funeral. Mom had gotten remarried, she had a completely new life without me or dad. My brother had hated sitting by and watching it. He thought that it'd be more painful to know that she had moved on without me."

He kept his distance, not knowing how to reply.

"He was right, it is painful."

"Ya know, you've moved on without her. Began a whole new life without her or anybody, thats gotta stand for somethin'" he was starting to surprise himself, he didn't even know why he was saying this stuff.

"Yeah?" She asked looking back at him with somewhat of a smile on her lips.

"Yeah" He replied, giving her his classic smirk.

She just looked at him as if she was telling him thanks and he was saying his own reply. "Next time I go to France, how 'bout you come along. No one else has to since everyone else seemed to have come last time."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thats mean"

"I'm a mean guy, its what I do"

* * *

**Current time... **

"Professor! The brotherhood or some stupid group of mutants is here!" A young mutant with blue hair yelled as he ran into the office. He froze at the site of the person in front of him and slowly began to back away.

"What are you afraid of?" The 'professor' asked as he walked towards him.

"You're not him! You're-You're!" He stumbled to get the words out then he bumped into someone from behind. "Its been her all along, too bad no one is here to help you"A man said before wrapping his arms around the boy and whistling into his ear. The young mutant fell asleep and was placed on the couch.

_"Faith, this is Xavier, the school is under attack and I need you to build a way for everyone to teleport back to the school, can you handle that?" _He asked her telepathically.

_"Yeah give me about ten minutes or so"_ Faith replied.

He looked up at the other man, "You should get out of here."

"Yeah I know, that wolfman is around here somewhere" He mumbled.

"Actually, hes heading this way, right now."

Then within a minute, he jumped out of the window just as the person pretending to be Xavier took a seat in his wheelchair.

"Hey Xavier, there's a weird scent outside. I think we got visitors." Logan said, glancing at the sleeping boy on the couch.

"Yes I know, Faith is going to build something to get everyone back in the next ten minutes, think you can hold them back till then?"

Logan glanced back, looking like the guy was a bit crazy to think that he needed help as he opened the window. "Just don't get yourself killed" he said, jumping out of the room.

This wasn't good, Kurt and Ororo were out getting a new student, while Hank was in Washington for the week, leaving Logan as the only x-man. But the question of the day was, who attacks a school?

"Boo" a young man whispered into his ear, he swung his arm back with his claws out in a second. No one was there, other then the scent. Logan faintly smirked swinging his claws in the direction then stabbing start at the person.

Next thing he knew, he was face down in the grass, held to the ground by someone sitting on top of him to the point where he couldn't even move. He wrestled to get free, rocking himself and trying to get free.

"Oh no wolfy, you're not getting out of there that easily." The young man said with a grin. Logan glared at him, he was there, he could smell him. He glanced at the person sitting on him he gave the boy a solid glare. The boy looked to be only 10 years old but he seemed to weight a thousand more then that. The red leather jacket he wore was something he must have seem before. It went over a brown button up and a white shirt, he wore blue jeans and no shoes with it. His blond hair stuck up in several different ways but was the same as his blue eyes.

"Ihis is fun" the boy said to the other man.

That was when he appeared, his body was next to him in a second, he looked to be younger then Scott as his hair was a solid black and his eyes were bright yellow. His ripped jeans showed his knees and bits and parts of his legs as he wore a black shirt and a red leather jacket over. He seemed to think this was nothing, no big deal.

"Tell me where Xavier's toy is or else we'll have to go and find it our selves." He ordered Logan, missing the pissed looked in his eyes.

"You hold me to the ground and you expect somethin' from me beside getting your ass kicked?"

"Yup, you see, we got a few secret weapons so you better just suck it up and tell us."

Logan glared at him. "Like what?"

"Well, we got this dude thats like your gal Faith. And we got Sabertooth and Jean Grey too, so I'd choose your next move wisely."


End file.
